Mirame
by Erin Tesden
Summary: Hitomi decide tratar de tener algo de tiempo de calidad y entrenamiento con su mejor amigo y novio, Izuku. Pero las cosas no resultaran como ella esperaba. (Izuku x Fem!Hitoshi)


**Aquí les traigo un Oneshot sobre My Hero Academia, y una vez más utilizando gender bender.**

**Esta vez con Hitoshi (ahora Hitomi) Shinsou, cuya apariencia estará basada en el increíble fanart de nita1234.**

**Además de lo mencionado, esta es una historia donde Izuku no posee un Quirk, aunque realmente no se toca mucho el tema.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Mírame.**

* * *

Ella lo miraba fijamente.

Era absurdo. Esa era la manera más simple de ponerlo.

Resultaba absurdo que el chico menos llamativo y más nerd de toda la escuela, pudiera ser al mismo tan extrañamente atractivo, aunque tan solo fuera a los ojos de Shinsou Hitomi.

Justo allí, haciendo una última vuelta trotando alrededor de la habitación de gimnasio que Aizawa había apartado para que entrenaran por su cuenta, sudoroso, en mejor forma de lo que resultaba aparente a través de la ropa holgada que solía usar normalmente.

Midoriya Izuku. Estúpido y sexy Midoriya Izuku, siempre poniéndola de buen humor con tan solo unas cuantas palabras cuando se sentía frustrada o molesta por algo, siempre siendo tan atento y caballeroso que casi resultaba un poquito vergonzoso; siendo constantemente una fuente de apoyo para ella, y la única persona que no la juzgaba por el potencial villanesco de su Quirk, incluso llegando al punto de dejarla usar su Quirk en él para practicar y fortalecerlo.

Solo un ángel o un completo pervertido harían eso. Ella estaba completamente segura de que Izuku era al menos uno de esos.

Y ambos estaban saliendo.

No es como si fuera algo que resultará obvio para otras personas a simple vista. A grandes rasgos, la manera en que ambos interactuaban no había variado demasiado a como lo hacían cuando tan solo eran amigos. Después de todo, ella no era del tipo de chica que expresaba sus sentimientos abiertamente o en público, mientras que Izuku pese a tener sus momentos atrevidos era generalmente introvertido. Por lo que ambos llevaban las cosas con calma, y ella estaba a gusto así.

Eso no significa que no hubieran momentos donde tratase de profundizar su relación con Izuku. Y este era uno de esos días.

"¿Listo?" Ella le preguntó en un tono despreocupado, una vez que Izuku había acabado de tomar agua después de detenerse, fingiendo que no había estado ojeándolo desde hace un buen rato.

"¡Sí!" Él asumió de inmediato una posición de batalla. El verde en sus ojos resplandeciendo con energía como un cachorrito.

Ella bufo. ¿Había olvidado mencionar el hecho de que Izuku era completamente adorable?

Sin decir una palabra, ella esprinto a toda velocidad hacia él y lanzó un puñetazo dirigido hacia su adorable y pecosa cara.

Él lo bloqueo, sin siquiera pestañear.

Otra cosa a destacar sobre él; era que para alguien que parecía tan inofensivo y que además era Quirkless (aunque quizás ese era justamente parte del motivo de su fortaleza), él podía ser realmente formidable cuando se lo proponía, sobretodo en enfrentamientos 1vs1.

No es que él fuera excesivamente fuerte; en ese sentido, el entrenamiento físico y las lecciones de defensa personal a las que se había sometido lo hacían estar tan solo levemente sobre el promedio para un chico de su edad. Y además la diferencia de fuerza entre él y ella no era lo suficientemente extrema como para darle una ventaja sobresaliente.

El problema real era lo fácil que a Izuku le resultaba analizar los movimientos de su contrincante para bloquearlos y contraatacar si veía la oportunidad, poseyendo además el potencial de emular movimientos con relativa facilidad y utilizarlos cuando lo necesitase.

Fue eso lo que la hizo llevar al extremo su velocidad y bombardearlo golpe tras golpe de forma ininterrumpida y sin un patrón definido para tratar de tomarlo por sorpresa y atravesar su defensa.

No parecía estar funcionando.

"¡Pareces más enérgico de lo usual, Izuku!" Ella exclamó, al mismo tiempo que él bloqueaba otros dos de sus golpes. Izuku hizo la impresión de querer hablar por un instante, antes de que una expresión de reconocimiento cruzara su rostro y cerrará su boca en seco, haciendo que ella levantara una ceja. "¿Qué sucede?" Izuku frunció el ceño en lugar de responder, y lanzó un golpe para tratar de hacerla bajar su guardia. Por fortuna ella pudo bloquearlo con facilidad y entonces sonrió afablemente. "Puedes decirme lo que sea... A menos que... ¿Acaso es algo demasiado pervertido como para confesarlo?" Su sonrisa se tornó burlona, e hizo un barrido a los pies de Izuku para hacerlo perder el equilibrio, pero el chico se adelantó a su movimiento y logró esquivarlo.

Lamentablemente para ella su intento de ataque creó una apertura suficiente como para que Izuku pudiera lanzar una patada frontal hacia su abdomen; movimiento que ella logró bloquear apenas, acabando siendo empujada un par de metros hacia atrás por la fuerza detrás del ataque.

La cara de Izuku se encontraba roja por el comentario anterior y ella pudo detectar ese brillo de preocupación en sus ojos que aparecía cada vez que entrenaban y él lograba conectar un golpe, incluso cuando ambos habían llegado al acuerdo de ir con todo al entrenar.

Una vez más él estaba siendo increíblemente lindo y caballeroso, incluso pese a ser capaz de patearle el trasero la mitad del tiempo que entrenaban pelando uno contra el otro...

Aunque esto no evitó que ella notara el hecho de que Izuku seguía completamente callado pese a sus comentarios.

Eso la hizo comprender de inmediato lo que pasaba.

"Izuku" Ella empezó a caminar lento hacia él, poniéndolo en guardia ", no pienso usar mi Quirk esta vez. Descuida." Ella observó como el chico se relajaba un poco aunque seguía en silencio "Lo prometo." Sí, claro. Porque ella no era prácticamente una mentirosa compulsiva. "...Hmn, ¿Eraser Head?" Ella comentó, mirando hacia la puerta del gimnasio.

No había nadie allí por supuesto.

"E-Eh, ¿Aizawa-se-...?" Izuku murmuró e hizo el intento de girarse para mirar hacia la puerta, confundido de que Aizawa hubiese decidido pasarse a supervisar la práctica luego de que les hubiese avisado que estaría ocupado esa tarde, cuando de repente su movimiento se detuvo y quedó en silencio una vez más. Su mirada ahora perdida y desenfocada.

"Je, lo lamento. Tan solo era una artimaña lógica." En la guerra y el amor todo estaba permitido; y ella era una muy buena mentirosa.

Con calma ella empezó a caminar hacia su novio. Una vez enfrente de él, movió su mano hacia su rostro y acarició su mejilla suavemente.

Él y sus estúpidas lindas pecas... La distrajeron lo suficiente como para no notar como Izuku se inclinaba ligeramente y movía sus brazos hacia su pierna, pese a que ella no le había dado ninguna orden para moverse, hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Solo un parpadeo luego, e Izuku tenía un agarre perfecto sobre su pierna derecha que aprovechó para jalarla, desequilibrándola y haciéndola caer de espaldas en el suelo.

"Y-Yo también puedo utilizar una artimaña lógica si me lo propongo." Dijo Izuku, su tono de voz un poco más alto de lo usual y una extraña mezcla de felicidad, preocupación y vergüenza en su rostro. "He e-estado usando tapones para los oídos d-durante toda la pelea para evitar que me pudieras c-controlar con tu Quirk. ¡Solo tuve que fingir que tu plan para hacerme hablar había funcionado! ¡Es mi v-victoria!" Hitomi tan solo podía parpadear en asombro ante tal comentario.

La bastardosidad de su mentor ahora había contagiado a su novio también. Ella no sabía si estar orgullosa o preocupada...

Entonces se le pasó por la mente un detalle curioso: Tapones para los oídos o no, Izuku había sido capaz de entender sus palabras perfectamente hasta ese momento si ella tomaba en cuenta sus reacciones. Por lo que él debía estar leyendo sus labios o algo similar.

Y eso le daba una idea.

Una idea bastante simple en realidad.

"deku0715" Dijo ella de la manera más clara que le fuese posible, en un tono inexpresivo, y supo de inmediato que su plan iba a funcionar el momento en que el rostro de Izuku se tornó tan rojo como un tomate.

Su apodo de la infancia más los cuatro dígitos de su mes y día de nacimiento; ese era la contraseña para desbloquear una carpeta que Izuku mantenía oculta en lo más recóndito de su PC.

Hitomi tenía que admitir que casi todo el contenido de la carpeta era bastante común, completamente lo que ella esperaba encontrar y, por decirlo de una forma, de suficientemente buen gusto como para pasarlo por alto y no hacer mención de ello.

Al menos hasta ese momento.

Solo una subcarpeta le había llamado la atención, sobre todo por lo irónico que iba a resultar en retrospectiva dentro de un momento.

"Atado." Recitó ella, y levantó ligeramente el cuello de su camiseta. Izuku estaba lo suficientemente distraído muriéndose de la vergüenza como para relajar su agarre y no notar la tela blanca que se asomaba repentinamente desde el interior del uniforme de Hitomi.

Para cuando Izuku tuvo la oportunidad de reaccionar el arma de captura que Hitomi había ocultado bajo su ropa ya los envolvía a ambos.

Jalando la tela con fuerza, Hitomi logro levantar su cuerpo del suelo e impulsarse hacia adelante a la vez que atraía a Izuku hacia ella. Una vez lo suficientemente cerca, apoyó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Izuku y se impulsó hacia arriba, saltando por sobre su novio y escapando en el último instante de su intento de atraparla.

Finalmente ella giró su cuerpo en el aire, pateando a Izuku en la nuca, haciéndolo caer al suelo al mismo tiempo que ella aterriza de pie como si nada.

"Mi victoria." Dijo ella, girándose con total tranquilidad, para ver a su confundido y avergonzado novio retorciéndose en el suelo tratando fútilmente de escapar del arma de captura. "No. No va a pasar." Ella tenso la tela, haciendo que esta apretara con mayor fuerza al pobre Izuku.

Manteniendo la tensión ella empezó a caminar alrededor de Izuku hasta ponerse en su rango de visión para que este pudiese entender sus palabras.

"¡H-Hitomi! ¡Por favor déjame ir!"

"Hmn, ¿debería...? No sé si confiar en un tramposo como tú." Dijo ella pensativa. Torturarlo de esta manera era siempre tan divertido.

"¡T-Tú fuiste la que empezó!" Ella simplemente sonrió con más ganas.

"Y tú estabas preparado para contrarrestar mi treta. ¿Soy realmente tan poco confiable que necesitabas tener un plan como ese listo de antemano?" La respuesta era sí.

"¡S-SÍ!" Exclamó él sin pensárselo un segundo.

"Chico listo." Ella se arrodillo frente a él y acaricio su cabello.

Fue entonces que Hitomi oyó unos pasos acercándose y se giró para ver a un chico con cabeza de cuervo entrando al gimnasio.

Era Tokoyami Fumikage, estudiante del Curso 1-A y unos de los conocidos de Izuku.

El chico cuervo miró la escena. Hitomi lo miró a él. Izuku logró girarse en el suelo para poder ver lo que estaba pasando.

"Esta habitación está reservada, Tokoyami." Dijo ella, su expresión inmutable, aunque en realidad se sintiese algo incomoda. Y el chico cuervo asintió y abandonó el lugar sin decir nada. "Bueno. Eso fue menos problemático de lo que esperaba."

"¡NO! ¡N-NO LO FUE!" Exclamó Izuku, empezando a retorcerse luciendo más como un pez fuera del agua que un ser humano."¡¿C-Comó es que siquiera tienes el arma de captura?! ¡P-Pensé que A-Aizawa-sensei te había prohibido usarla sin supervisión!"

"Y así es." Dijo ella mirando sus uñas con total despreocupación. "Esta no es el arma de captura real, sino una réplica hecha de tela común." Él la observó boquiabierto. "La parte divertida es que si_ realmente hubieses querido_ escapar no creo que te hubiese resultado demasiado complicado romperla." Ante la comiquísima expresión de Izuku ella se dio por servida y permitió que la tela dejase de restringir su movimiento.

"...P-Parecía real." Dijo él, sentándose con la mirada fija en el suelo.

"Por supuesto que sí." Ella sonrió maliciosamente. "Ahora me toca reclamar mi recompensa."

"¿Q-Qué?" Dijo él, su postura repentinamente incómoda.

"¿Qué? No vas a echarte para atrás en la apuesta ahora que perdiste, ¿o sí...?"

"N-No recuerdo haber hecho ninguna apuesta."

"Que triste. Tan joven y ya estás olvidando cosas." Ella caminó hasta él, de la manera más seductora que se le hizo posible... En otras palabras dando la impresión de una mantis a punto de decapitar a su pareja. "Entonces, qué te parece... Hacer por hoy todo lo que te diga a partir de este momento." Ella volvió a envolverlo con el arma de captura, aunque esta vez con cierta gentileza "Sentémonos."

Ella se sentó, e Izuku la siguió a regañadientes. Los dos se encontraban uno frente al otro, la mirada de Izuku viajando por toda la habitación tratando de ignorar lo increíblemente cerca que estaba de ella. El pobre chico lucía avergonzado, aunque al mismo tiempo había una cierta suavidad en sus ojos y sutil relajación en sus músculos que delataban que se encontraba más cómodo con la situación de lo que aparentaba.

"Mírame..." El chico parpadeó un par de veces y entonces subió la mirada hacia ella con algo de dudas. "Yo, Shinsou Hitomi, la ganadora total y absoluta, ordenó que me mires a los ojos sin apartar la mirada o voy a dejarte en ropa interior colgado de cabeza del techo." Dijo ella con falsa presunción, y los ojos de Izuku se abrieron de par en par.

"H-Hitomi de verdad es una pervertida..." Murmuró él mirando al suelo.

"Los dos somos unos pervertidos, señor _'me sé las medidas exactas de mi novia tan solo por deducción'_."

Y decir eso fue un _'error'_;

Izuku era un chico tímido, ese era un hecho, y algo que a Hitomi no le molestaba en absoluto. Ella mismo era bastante introvertida a su particular manera, después de todo. Por lo que ser la asertiva de la relación le agradaba, disfrutando inmensamente el hacer sonrojar a Izuku y fastidiarlo un poco siempre que podía.

Por lo que a veces se le olvidaba lo tenaz que Izuku podía ser en ocasiones.

El momento el que el chico levantó la mirada había una intensidad en sus ojos verdes que hicieron que ella se sintiera como si estuviese frente a un dragón. Esa era exactamente la misma expresión que ella había le había visto poner en ciertos sueños_ privados_ que ella tenía sobre él a menudo.

Por lo que inevitablemente, tras pasar unos cuantos segundos en silencio fue ella quien tuvo que apartar la mirada.

"Y-Yo gane." Dijo él sonriendo y ella suspiro fingiendo molestia.

Estúpido y sexy Izuku.

"L-Lo que digas." Dijo ella tratando de sonar impasible y movió su mano hacia la cabeza de su novio para empezar a acariciar su cabello de nuevo. "Buen chico." Si lograba hacerlo sonrojar quizás él no notaria lo roja que ella misma estaba. "¿Te ha dicho alguien lo suave que es tu cabello? Es tan mullido; como si pudiera usarlo para hacerme una almohada." Ese era uno de sus ataques definitivos de Hitomi gracias al cual Izuku quedaría reducido a un saco de nervios y el estatus quo sería restablecido.

Al menos eso era lo que Hitomi esperaba.

"P-Pero tu cabello es mejor." El tartamudeo y sonrojo estaban presentes, pero no superaban la expresión decidida en el rostro de Izuku. Sus ásperos y aun así bonitos dedos tomando parte del flequillo que caía ligeramente sobre el la parte derecha del rostro de Hitomi. "N-No es solo suave, sino que además huele increíble sin importar que... Además, H-Hitomi-chan luce h-hermosa tanto con el cabello recogido o suelto, mientras que mi cabello es casi imposible de peinar. Por lo que supongo que H-Hitomi me gana por mucho en ese departamento... B-Buena chica." Su mano decidió abandonó su flequillo y se dirigió a su cabeza empezando a acariciarla gentil y amorosamente.

Okay, ella estaba arruinada. Su rostro pareciendo inexpresivo, pero sus pensamientos no muy distintos al descarrilamiento de un tren.

_'¡ABORTAR MISIÓN! ¡ABORTAR MISIÓN!' _Si esto continuaba ella no iba a ser capaz de pensar racionalmente, acabaría perdiendo el control de sí misma y haría algo estúpido. El pensamiento de que seguramente habría al menos una cámara grabándolo todo no le tranquilizaba en absoluto.

Hitomi intentó retroceder y alejarse de Izuku aunque solo fuese un poco, cuando descubrió que de alguna manera ella misma había acabado enredada con su arma de captura y ahora casi no podía moverse sino hacia adelante.

¿Era esto algo que Izuku había hecho sin que ella lo notara para darle una lección? ¿O había sido un accidente? Sorprendentemente, en ese momento a ella no le interesaba demasiado la respuesta.

"...Hey, ¿M-Midoriya?" Su respiración se había vuelto pesada y se sentía algo confusa.

"¿S-Sí?" Preguntó él bajando su mano por un momento.

Momento que Hitomi eligió para moverse hacia adelante.

El tiempo se detuvo por un instante, todo lo que ella podía ver eran los sorprendidos ojos de Izuku, y ahora se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de él como para sentir su respiración.

Los labios del chico estaban tan cerca de los suyos. Y entonces.

"**¡NO TEMAN, PORQUE AQUÍ ESTOY!**" Una voz ruidosa e imposible de no distinguir hizo acto de presencia, y Hitomi se movió hacia atrás de golpe tratando de alejarse de Izuku lo más posible, una expresión de vergüenza absoluta en su rostro por primera vez en todo el día.

Fue entonces que ella noto que en realidad no había nadie más en la habitación, y se dio cuenta que la voz provenía de Izuku.

"E-Eh." Izuku movió su mano a su pantalón, sacando su celular. "¡O-Oh, recibí un mensaje!" Él se tomó un momento para leer el mensaje mientras Hitomi se preguntaba qué se supone que hiciese ahora que la atmósfera romántica se había disipado por completo. "Es solo mamá queriendo saber cómo estoy." Dijo él poniéndose de pie algo avergonzado, el arma de captura que hasta ese momento lo restringía cayendo al suelo como si nada y dejándolo libre. "Dice que te envía saludos."

"...Dile que le envió saludos también." Dijo ella, no muy segura de como sentirse; en su mente la sensación de los labios de Izuku rozando los suyos todavía presente. Sacando su propio teléfono se tomó un momento para ver la hora. "Hmn, es tarde. Quizás ya deberíamos irnos..."

Y en ese tono anticlimático acabó su sesión de entrenamiento.

* * *

El camino de vuelta fue tranquilo. La mano de Izuku en la suya haciéndola sentirse menos decepcionada por el beso que no llegó a ser.

Pronto el dormitorio de los estudiantes del Departamento de Estudios Generales visible. Los demás estudiantes no les prestaban demasiada atención a ninguno de los dos.

"¿Cansado?" Preguntó ella al notar a Izuku un poco inquieto.

"U-un poco. Voy a t-tomar una ducha apenas pueda." Dijo él despreocupado, sin imaginar la reacción que un comentario como ese le causaba a ella.

Lo último que ella necesitaba era imaginar a Izuku duchándose.

Ambos esperaron un momento hasta que el ascensor se abrió e Izuku entro.

"Eh, ¿no vas a entrar?" Dijo Izuku presionando el botón para mantener la puerta abierta. La habitación de Hitomi quedaba en el último piso así que era lo inusual.

"Nah, prefiero usar la escalera." En otras palabras, necesitaba liberar algo de energía de una forma que no fuese saltarle encima a Izuku allí mismo y en ese momento.

"¿Segura?" Ella asintió. "O-Oh, okay." Izuku asintió, pero mantuvo su dedo en el botón del ascensor por un momento. "...C-Cierto, casi lo olvidaba."

Entonces Izuku se asomó fuera del ascensor y, antes que ella pudiera preguntar qué sucedía, la envolvió en un abrazo y la beso.

A ella le tomó un instante para siquiera entender lo que estaba sucediendo, y entonces devolvió el beso, sintiéndose como un helado derritiéndose.

Tristemente, fue cuando ella estaba más a gusto que el beso acabó.

"...B-B-Bueno, nos v-vemos mañana." Dijo él con una sonrisa tonta, regresando al ascensor.

"Buenas noches." Murmuró ella casi sin aliento, antes que la puerta se cerrase.

Izuku iba a hacer que le diese un infarto o algo un día de estos.

"Hmn." Ella se giró un momento, encontrando a algunos compañeros de clase mirándola curiosos. "¿Q-Que miran?" La respuesta se limitó a sonrisas y risitas.

...Su imagen de inescrutabilidad e indiferencia estaba completamente arruinada.

Suspirando Hitomi empezó a subir la escalera hacia su habitación. Iba a necesitar subir y bajar al menos un par de veces para quemar toda la energía que había acumulado y calmarse lo suficiente como para poder dormir.

Estúpido y sexy Izuku.

* * *

**Okay este es el final.**

**En un futuro comenzaré una historia desarrollando esta pareja desde un inicio.**

**Se supone que este fuese un capítulo de dicha historia, en realidad, pero ya que este tiene lugar con la pareja ya consolidada decidí publicarlo como un oneshot a modo de abrebocas.**

**Hasta entonces, dejen sus opiniones en review, y sigan para próximas historias.**


End file.
